


And They Were Roommates!

by TokioMisa



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Humor, Hybrids, M/M, Omega Mark Tuan, One Shot, Smut, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokioMisa/pseuds/TokioMisa
Summary: Mark is starting to think either Jackson and Jinyoung planned for this to happen or he really has bad luck…
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106





	And They Were Roommates!

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this one shot. My mind was in a bad place so I was like here, have some smut and my very first one shot.

“I’m sorry, run that by me again?” 

Mark stands outside his dorm room, well scratch that, his old dorm room apparently as there’s people moving in and out of it right now.

“There were bugs Yien! Bugs everywhere! It was a hazard living there so I took the liberty of hiring exterminators that of course JYP is gonna pay for himself and within a few days we can go back.”

Mark watches as the men were in hazmat type suits and his eyebrows furrowed together, 

“Jiaer, just how am I supposed to get any of my stuff until then much less sleep?!”

“Well funny thing that you asked that cause we were gonna room with Jinyoung but it appears just this morning his entire dorm flooded out so now he has to find a temporary room too. And because JYP found out that I called the exterminators, he’s trying to punish me by separating me from you so I have to room with Jinyoung and you have to room with his roommate until everything is settled.”

It goes silent on both ends and Mark can just imagine Jackson’s facial expression he’s making as he waits for him to process all of this. And it takes only seconds before Mark whines and covers his face with one hand,

“You and Jinyoung did this on purpose didn’t you?”

“What?! Why would you think that?!”

Because you too are so obviously in love with one another even though you’re trying to keep it a secret. Not to mention that Jinyoung is JYP’s grandson! And it’s very known that he spoils his two grandsons.

“Jiaer! I’ve been dancing since late last night and I just want to sleep!” 

Oh yes, did they mention that they’re trainees at JYP? And they’re very popular already as they’ve been trainees for quite some time now and it won’t be long before they’ll be put with a group to debut together officially. 

“Yien, you sound so cute when you’re tired! Well don’t worry, they have a room set up for you. I’ll send it to you and there you can sleep away the day. Don’t you have off the next couple of days actually?”

Yeah, because his heat is coming up. Any longer and he’ll be in preheat so this is not how Mark wanted to spend it. He can’t even grab his toys to use much less clean clothes! When Mark releases another whine, Jackson is quick to speak,

“Sending you the coordinates now! I love you, Markiepooh! I’ll be sure to come by after you nap!”

With the phone call ending and a ding soon heard, Mark lets out a tired sigh. Sleep first. Get mad at Jackson later.

No sleep first. Get mad at Jackson right now. Why? Because not only did Jackson leave the spare key where anyone could find it, he failed to mention that he was still gonna have a roommate. That said roommate was there as soon as he walked in and that said roommate was not only hot and sexy, but Jinyoung’s older brother, Jaebum! 

Mark had gasped loudly when he barely made it to the living room and found Jaebum walking out shirtless after just taking a shower and heading to the kitchen. He had a towel running through his hair to dry it and water droplets were slowly trailing down to the low v of his hips and he’s in his fucking briefs to boot. Oh my god! Those two so did this on purpose! Jinyoung knows all about his crush on Jaebum, who doesn’t?! Jaebum is not only popular, his looks alone make women faint and with his strong alpha pheromones even men’s legs turn to jelly just under his stare. But was Jackson trying to kill him?! He knows his heat is about to hit and having not only a hot alpha male stinking up the small dorm area, he’s also of the feline breed that Mark is of and he’s an omega! 

Ok, breathe, just breathe. Nope. Don’t breathe. Breathing is bad. Breathing is taking in more of his scent and Mark is now fighting to go over and climb Jaebum like a tree.

“Cute.”

Mark gasps again as Jaebum is now right in front of him with the towel hanging off his broad shoulders. Mark blushes as he was caught having a mini freak out and now those wild and dangerous eyes were staring right at him. It didn’t help that Jaebum was throwing in that sexy smirk that made him even more irresistible and Mark starts to back up to get some space between them but instead hits the coffee table and starts to fall backwards.

Jaebum is quick to catch him, one arm grabbing a hold of his wrist as the other wraps securely around his waist before pulling him close to him. Mark’s hands go straight to Jaebum’s chest to balance himself and Mark’s heart is beating so fast. His ears and tail are out and though Mark should be freaking out cause holy shit he’s touching him! But he’s currently distracted by Jaebum’s mighty pecs that he’s now feeling him up.

“You just keep getting cuter,” Jaebum chuckles out as Mark is purring away happily with his tail swishing back and forth.

That is until Jaebum leans down and his deep and rough voice speaks into his ear, “You keep this up and I won’t be able to stop myself.”

Shit. Mark shivers at his words as his body lights up and his scent gets sweeter while mixing with Jaebum’s intoxicating scent. Oh no, he’s going into pre heat. He needs to get away. As far away from this alpha as possible. But he feels so safe in his arms and his instincts tell him that Jaebum will take care of him. That he’ll be the perfect alpha to not only help him through his heat but to claim him and impregnate him. 

He almost can’t resist his instincts and is about to plead with Jaebum but manages to catch himself in time before pushing Jaebum back.

“Mark?” Jaebum calls out and fuck does his name sound good rolling off his tongue.

If Jaebum knows his name is that because of Jinyoung telling him? What else has Jinyoung told him? Or maybe he just knows Mark because of working for the same company? Nope, he can’t stop to think about it as he needs to move now. So with forcing his legs to move, Mark heads down the hallway to what he’s hoping is two bedrooms but that would be asking too much. And when he comes to find there’s not only one bedroom but only one big bed, Mark plops down on the bed with a whimper because of course his luck keeps getting worse. 

Oh, he shouldn’t have done that cause apparently Jaebum had just gotten up from sleeping in this bed as it smells of him and strongly too. Biting back the noise that wants to escape, Mark tries to fight it but he can’t. It’s so warm and his scent is so inviting and he feels safe and just, alpha, alpha, alpha!

He shifts and starts rolling in it while letting out little mews. He has no idea that Jaebum had followed him to check up on him and now seeing this, he’s smiling fondly at the scene as he gushes over his cuteness and being plain adorable. 

“You really want me to pounce don’t you?”

Mark’s tail goes straight up as his ears do the same as he was caught. His bright blue eyes are wide as he takes in Jaebum thoroughly enjoying himself from being propped up against the doorframe. He even has a glint in his eyes that isn’t just playful but like Mark is about to be his prey. Growing shy, Mark is quick to duck under the covers in little mews as he hides from the big bad alpha that is now getting closer with each stride toward the bed.

“No need to hide from me, Mark. I’m not gonna bite.”

‘Mmm, but I want you to.’

Wait, no! Bad! Bad thoughts! It’s his stupid heat! He blames it on his heat coming! There’s no way that he has wet dreams and wild fantasies about Jaebum any other time! 

“Stop fighting, I know you have to be tired. You just got done with dance practice right? Jinyoung said you were working since late last night but you seem so energetic.”

Jaebum manages to get Mark out from underneath the covers before curling Mark up in his strong arms. No! His weakness! Those glorious pecs and being manhandled! He instantly stops resisting as he now nuzzles close, especially as Jaebum starts to softly pet along his back. He’s reminded of how tired he is and his eyes are already trying to close though he’s fighting it.

“You don’t have to be afraid, so sleep.”

It takes only listening to Jaebum’s steady heart beat and being surrounded by him for Mark to fall asleep even though it’ll be like sleeping in the lion’s den. For surely when he wakes up, his pre heat will be trying to enter his full heat stage…

A knock on the door is heard and Jaebum curses in his head. Don’t they know a precious omega is resting?! As he lies there with Mark curled up on his chest and a book in hand, Jaebum is set on ignoring this person but they’re persistent and not going away anytime soon as their knocking is consistent now. 

‘I swear to God if they wake Mark…’ Jaebum thinks as he’s careful to slowly lift Mark up.

He sets Mark down on the pillow his head had been on and Mark curls up to get more of his scent and warmth that puts a smile on Jaebum’s face. He’s too adorable! But then the knocking is getting louder and Jaebum is ready to murder now. Setting the book down, he stalks toward the front door. He was having such a great morning so far until this person came to interrupt. Well scratch that, he was having a shitty morning and night from yesterday for his brother decided it was a good idea to run a bath and let it run forever. When Jaebum had arrived, he found Jinyoung not only ran a bath, he ran all sinks and even busted a pipe and why? Because he had this crazy idea that if he does this, then their grandfather will see how serious he is about Jackson and will let them room together or else he’ll destroy the whole damn building. And people say you should watch out for the alpha when you mess with their omega. Oh no, it goes both ways for Jinyoung isn’t gonna stop until he gets to be with his alpha twenty four seven. And does not take kindly to their grandfather stating this was just a phase he’ll get over. Jinyoung already said if this didn’t work that he was going to go to extreme measures and have Jackson claim him. So poor Jaebum had to suffer and not only come back to not being able to sleep in his room, but be thrown into some random dorm by himself. But that wasn’t all. Jackson was even in for this plan as he called exterminators to come take care of bugs in his own room! And what did that do? It helped JYP see they were serious but as well as cause poor Mark to be involved too. And Jinyoung knows all about his huge crush on Mark. No, not even a crush, it was love at first sight! The moment Jackson had come over and shoved his phone into Jaebum’s face and said look, Jaebum fell in love with the tiny black kitten. He’s a sucker for cats dammit! He’s even tried to sneak in many strays so he can take care of them but their grandfather won’t allow it and Jaebum has to suffer but then seeing Mark and Jaebum begged Jinyoung to get him pictures of Mark and as many as he can so he can have something to keep him going through these hard and torturous days. But then he found Mark even cuter and downright beautiful when he saw him in person. Like Jaebum’s heart skipped a beat before pounding so hard in his chest as he saw him eating in the cafeteria with Jackson one day. And boy when he saw Mark in serious and professional mode, Jaebum was a goner. Well, he was already gone but now he’s super gone. It’s bad enough that his notebooks and songs are filled of Mark but only Jinyoung knows that deep dark secret.

But back to the picture here. Back to where Jinyoung failed to mention that, ‘Oh, Mark will be your roommate from now on,’ until he got out of the shower this morning and headed to the kitchen. So as soon as he read that, he hears the door opening and finding Mark Tuan in the flesh looking just as shocked as he was. And yes, Jaebum can be a flirt and he’s damn good at it on stage and toward fans but standing before Mark himself has him a stumbling mess with his brain short circuiting as every fiber of his being wants to get closer and Mark, Mark, Mark.

Now with just a short amount of time with Mark and Jaebum is fighting his urges of touching and kissing and declaring his love right then and there as he soaks up all the moments he can with Mark but no, someone has to interrupt that!

So flinging open the door, a shirtless Jaebum glares at the person behind the door. And said person isn’t even looking at him just yet as they’re holding a box.

“Hey, I know this is a bad time and all because Jackson had to go and be a dumb ass and call exterminators during this time of your heat but hey, you should appreciate me as I ran down to the store and picked you up things that’ll help you through your heat!”

It was Bam, the omega who’s dating Yugyeom. He holds out the box that is labeled, ‘Not a dildo’ and Jaebum doesn’t know if the store did that as a joke or if Bam did but either way Jaebum looks down at it offended cause no, Mark does not need no toy-

“Oh my god!” Bam gasps as he finally looks up and sees that it is not Mark at all.

And from Jaebum still shirtless and glaring at said box, Bam smirks, “Seems like Mark in fact does not need help with his heat-”

Jaebum moves the box back into Bam’s hand as Bam fumbles to keep it from falling to the ground.

“That’s right! He has me to take care of him through his heat so make sure you tell the others not to disturb us!”

With that, Jaebum shuts the door in Bam’s face and locks it before he ends up resting his head against the door as his heart beats super fast. 

Heat.

Mark’s going into heat! 

And he got jealous over a toy!

But you fool, Mark’s going into heat which is bad for you. You should take this warning now and be a proper gentleman and make sure Mark is good and fully supplied for his heat and then take your exit. Not become hot headed and jealous over a toy. God, he was lame! Jaebum mumbles under his breath as he squats down and tries to calm down. I mean, why is he getting so upset over a toy in the first place? He has no right for Mark is single and not dating him for two big factors---

But then Jaebum picks up on Mark’s scent and he can feel himself wanting to go to him right away. Can feel that itch under his skin that’s about to start thrumming in a steady beat with his own heart. His thoughts are even becoming jumbled as instincts are wanting to take over.

Mark.

Bite.

Breed.

Claim.

Shit, he’s going into rut. Just being around Mark in preheat and his body is already aligning up with his and going into pre rut. It’s like a blessing and a curse right now because for one, it means they’re very compatible but again, they’re not even dating! He needs to call Jinyoung to tell him to come get Mark but one problem…

His phone is in the bedroom with Mark. 

Ok, breathe, just breathe. Shit no, breathing is bad. Mark’s scent is picking up and getting sweeter. It’s nearly clouding his brain and making his body react. He hasn’t even moved yet but just knowing Mark is in the bedroom and in his bed...fuck, he’s already hard. How is he supposed to go back to the bedroom with this now?! I mean, he did put on some sweats but that isn’t gonna hide anything as the outline of his dick is right there for all to see now that it’s hard and against his thigh. 

He’s gonna have to make a run for it. Just go in there and grab his phone before running back out. He can do that. No problem.

Big problem. Abort mission problem. The, ‘God is testing me’ problem. Jaebum only made it to the door before he’s greeted with Mark who had shifted back. To a Mark who is currently lying on his back with his head on the pillow and panting with flushed skin as his chest rises and falls. With his cat ears twitching slightly as he picks up on Jaebum’s scent and his eyes lock with Jaebum’s. His tail comes to wrap around his own thigh to emphasize that Mark’s sweats are soaked and he’s hard as well.

“Jaebum…” Mark lets out breathlessly.

He’s beautiful. Breathtakingly beautiful and Jaebum has to grip the door frame. He almost breaks it with how hard he’s digging his claws in to stop himself from going straight to Mark. 

“Mark,” Jaebum calls back and dammit, even his voice shows how affected he is already.

It doesn’t help that he can’t stop his eyes from flashing and Mark purrs at that as he flashes his own back in response before elongating his neck to show off more and shit.

Shit, shit shit. 

“We can’t. You’re about to be in heat,” Jaebum tries to look away but he can’t.

He swallows hard while his cock throbs and his fangs are out as he already wants to mark all over that body. To worship him. To let everyone know he’s taken. 

Mark lets out a needy whine, his eyes closing as he’s trying to gather himself but he keeps smelling Jaebum. Can feel his heated gaze on him and it’s lighting his body up more. Mark spreads his legs instinctively before his hand slowly trails down his body and his hips jerk up to try and get more friction.

“But I…”

He feels weird. This isn’t like his normal heats. In fact, Mark is on suppressants where it’s supposed to tone down his heats to the point where he’s just extremely tired, sometimes nauseous. He even can get sick during his heats with high fevers and such cause taking suppressants came with a lot of bad side effects. But there’s some points during the heat phase where he’ll get horny but not like shove your dick in me now or I’ll die type of horny. Just horny enough where he can rile himself up with a toy or get off on his fingers. This. This was different. This isn’t even like what his first ever heat was. This was like if he didn’t get Jaebum to touch him he surely will die. Each breath made him want Jaebum. No need Jaebum. He needed this alpha or he’d go crazy. 

“Please,” Mark begs sweetly as he tries to get up but he only makes it to his knees as his legs are jelly and he falls forward onto the bed.

His entire being is reacting to Jaebum and Jaebum only as it never has to any other alpha before. Not even ones he’s dated in the past. Not even to alphas he’s been around and he’s seen some handsome and downright sexy alphas in this line of business. 

“Jaebum,” Mark calls out as his body shakes.

Claws dig into the bedsheets and when Mark attempts to lift, his hips move across the bed and sweet friction rubs against his cock and Mark moans. It doesn’t help that his face is buried against the sheets and each breath he takes in more and more of Jaebum’s alpha scent. God it was so heedy and musky. So fucking strong that it has Mark whimpering for more.

“Fuck, baby,” Jaebum lets it slip as he’s memorized by Mark humping the bed slowly while calling out his name.

He can see Mark’s thick thighs trembling and his tail twitching as he picks up on more of Mark’s slick wafting in the air. 

“Alpha,” Mark moans sinfully as he lifts his head and looks back at Jaebum.

His mouth parts and needy noises are escaping and Jaebum thinks Mark is close to cumming as hips don’t stop moving now. He bites his bottom lip as a particular whine comes forth and soon Mark is going breathless as his eyes roll in the back of his head and more of his neck shows as he cums. 

And what a breathtaking sight it was. Something so intimate. So sacred. 

It’s not even thirty seconds past and Mark is calling out for him again. Locking eyes as he begs sweetly once more,

“Need you alpha...need you, please.”

Mark feels so hot with too many clothes on and starts to take them off. Sitting back on his knees, Mark’s hand goes up his shirt and Jaebum’s hand twitches to touch the skin being revealed. A low growl is heard and Mark smirks. His expression is so sexy as he moans at hearing Jaebum’s arousal. 

“Come touch me.”

Oh, Jaebum does. He wants to touch so bad but he needs to remain in control. But it’s hard. So hard as his mind is clouding with everything of Mark and he knows he’s slipping into his rut at a fast rate.

“Can smell you. Can see you,” Mark’s eyes rake down Jaebum’s body to his hard cock.

Mark licks his lips as he likes what he sees and when Mark gets his shirt off fully and Jaebum takes a step toward him Mark moans again.

“Mmm, alpha. Your scent...you’re going into rut aren’t you?”

Dammit. Mark is still coherent as he’s not fully lost in his heat just yet but is teasing Jaebum like this. Pushing him. Wanting him to go into a full blown rut when his heat hits. This kitty was naughty. Very naughty.

“Didn’t you say you’d take care of me through my heat?”

Oh, he’s going to take care of him alright.

“You don’t know what you’re asking for, baby,” Jaebum’s voice hits an authoritative tone and Mark reacts to it.

Jaebum takes another step to the bed and Mark purrs as he goes down on all fours and starts crawling toward the end of the bed with each step Jaebum takes toward him. Like a feline getting ready to catch their prey; to pounce.

“I’m asking for you. All of you,” Mark says as Jaebum stands at the end of the bed and Mark’s running his hands up Jaebum’s body slowly.

Jaebum’s own hand comes up to wrap around Mark’s neck to hold him still. Mark lets out a needy whine as he holds eye contact with Jaebum. Jaebum leans in closer, their breaths mixing as they’re nuzzling close,

“I’ve never fucked anyone in rut before,” Jaebum warns before Mark’s hand takes a hold of Jaebum through his sweats.

With Jaebum groaning, Mark takes pleasure in seeing Jaebum enjoying him touching him,

“Me either but I feel safe with you. Whatever you do to me...I want it.”

Mark teases Jaebum by ghosting his lips over his, “Take me, Jaebum. I give you full permission.”

The growl that comes forth is soon cut off as Mark finds Jaebum tilting his head back while crashing their lips together. Mark’s breath is taken from him as Jaebum tries to have him breathe him in as air instead. A needy noise escapes and Mark’s back hits the bed while teeth clink and then Jaebum is slipping his tongue in. The kiss is rough yet passionate and Mark feels like he’s being devoured from the kiss alone. And he loves it. Fingers dig into his waist as air is breathed harshly through their noses. The fire within Mark is growing with each touch. Each kiss. He’s going crazier as he can’t get enough now. 

Claws tear into his sweats but Mark just shivers in pure bliss when Jaebum tears them off of him before Mark is trying to do the same to Jaebum’s. Neither wants to part and Jaebum growls when he can’t feel Mark’s lips against his before diving back down to get more of him. Animalistic instincts are taking over as both their heat and rut are in full force now. 

Fangs scrape along Mark’s neck and Mark purrs as he tilts his neck to give him more access. To bite and nip. To leave one mark after the next. He wants to be dyed completely in Jaebum’s love. 

“Jaebum…” Mark’s left breathless, one noise being torn from him after the next.

Jaebum’s in rut and yet he’s still worshipping Mark’s body. Where he should be rough and just the pure instinct to breed, his emotions are still present in how he feels about this omega caged in underneath him. This wasn’t just some random stranger or some bitch. It was his omega. His mate.

And Mark, he feels like he’s dying from all the pleasure. From every ounce of love that’s seeping into his body and melting into his heart and soul. 

“Feels good...so good…” Mark shakes and moans as claws dig into those broad shoulders.

Jaebum doesn’t hesitate to take Mark into his mouth. To feel his cock pulse and a steady line of precum drip into his mouth and onto his tongue. He finds he quite likes the taste of Mark. In fact, it’s addicting. Just pure Mark. 

“Jae-ah!”

Mark can’t finish as Jaebum releases Mark from his mouth before biting and leaving bruises on Mark’s inner thighs. His hole clenches and leaks more slick and Jaebum groans before leaving a kiss against it. Mark’s whole body jerks, his legs spreading for easier access and then he feels it. Jaebum’s tongue as it laps against his tight heat before wedging it’s way inside.

“Oh!” Mark’s hips jerks and Jaebum doesn’t stop him.

He encourages it as Mark fucks himself against Jaebum’s face. The way Mark kept letting out one needy noise after the next while he begs for Jaebum to not stop, Jaebum can feel Mark’s thighs shaking as he’s about to cum. His hole keeps clenching and with Mark wrapping his thighs around his head, Jaebum let's Mark lose control and come undone by his ministrations. 

“ALPHA!” Mark cries out as his body convulses and he cums for the second time.

Jaebum’s chest rumbles in satisfaction at pleasing his mate. At hearing him sing beautifully for him. But it’s not enough. He needs more. He wants to love on Mark more and something better is yet to come. Something so much better.

Mark gasps as Jaebum moves and he feels it. It slides over his hole and gets soaked in the slick. It’s so hard and warm. So thick. Mark can’t help but look down as Jaebum moves his cock back and forth. He can see the veins. See the fat head of his cock and feel it twitching as Jaebum wants to be inside him. And he can’t help but let out a filthy moan at seeing how heavy Jaebum’s balls are. At knowing he’s going to be dropping such a big load inside him. Inside his very fertile womb. He’s on birth control but he doesn’t know if he took the last one recently but with just the thought of Jaebum breeding him...of impregnating him...god it makes him purr and get even wetter. 

“Yes...please…”

He wants it. Needs Jaebum inside of him. His body needs to be bred by this alpha. To be his. All his. 

“Fuck...so beautiful...so wet for me…” Jaebum is enraptured by Mark.

He’s going insane and everything in him screams to fuck Mark until he’s fully bred and only his. 

“Gonna fuck you...gonna fill you up with my seed.”

“Please...please...please…” Mark keeps begging as they both watch Jaebum keep sliding his cock along his hole.

It’s becoming so slippery that the head of Jaebum’s cock catches on Mark’s hole and pushes in a bit before sliding past again. Both let noises of pleasure ring out until both can’t take it anymore. With Mark spreading his hole wider with his fingers and Jaebum holding him down by his inner thighs, Jaebum pushes his cock into Mark’s hole. Their breaths hitch and Jaebum can’t stop himself as he shoves all the way to the hilt. 

“Big...so full-AH!”

If Jaebum wasn’t in rut, he would’ve taken this slow especially as this is their first time but not right now. Cause right now he was too lost in Mark and his tight heat. He was solely focused on going as deep as he could and fuck right into Mark’s womb. 

“Shit...so good...you feel so good around me…” Jaebum’s hips snap forth before pulling back just for him to pound back in.

Mark can only lay there and take as Jaebum holds him there and fucks in at a brutal pace. But Mark loves it. His own cock bounces against his stomach as Mark gets louder and louder while Jaebum shoves his fat cock deep inside him.

“Sucking me in so tightly...trying to keep me inside...fuck, you want me to breed you don’t you?” 

“Please...alpha...Jaebum...please...cum in me…”

And how can he resist such a breathtaking omega begging so sweetly? 

“Be mine Mark...mine...all mine…”

“Yours…” Mark lets out as he feels himself about to cum again for the third time.

Jaebum can feel it too with the way he’s clenching down on him and begging over and over for him to cum inside him. But something is missing. And when Jaebum thrusts in again, he can hear the little jingle of Mark’s collar and he zeros in on it. 

“The collar…” Jaebum lets out and Mark meets his eyes.

He can see Jaebum wants to plead with him to take it off but stops himself. Even in his rut, he is still a gentleman. It makes Mark purr at such a great alpha before lifting his hand and taking the collar off.

“Yours alpha...all yours…”

Jaebum can’t resist as Mark says it while looking at him with such emotion in his eyes while tilting his neck. And with them both so close, Jaebum fucks in faster and harder as he leans down and kisses at his neck. Mark manages to wrap himself around Jaebum and holds him there and right when they’re about to cum, Jaebum is overtaken with the urge to claim that he doesn’t hesitate any longer and bites down hard till he tastes blood. Mark’s body convulses and he cums hard with a loud gasp of air. His orgasm is intensified from the bite as well as from Jaebum now cumming deep inside him that Mark is about to black out from the sheer pleasure alone. But Jaebum anchors him in the moment as does Mark toward him as Jaebum is experiencing one of the best orgasms of his life as he keeps releasing inside Mark. It has his shoulders and arms shaking as he tries to hold himself up from crushing Mark as he groans against Mark’s neck as it feels like ten orgasms in one. 

It’s not until several minutes later that they’re both coming down and their rut and heat is starved off for the time being. But it wouldn’t be long before it would hit hard again. So in this moment, the two remain close and just bask in the other. And sure enough, another minute goes by before both are overcome with the need to connect again...and again...and again...for several more days.

Previously,

“Guys!” Bam shouts as he comes running down the hallway leading to Jinyoung and Jackson’s dorm room.

He’s still carrying the box that’s held up high toward the sky as Bam is still in shock over what took place a few minutes ago. Banging on the door now frantically, it isn’t long before it’s opened and a half dressed Jackson with messed up hair is answering the door.

“Bam, did you not get the memo that we’d be fucking?”

Bam hears as he barges his way inside and takes in Jinyoung covering up with a robe.

“I did but this is important! Now I know you had a plan set up which you refused to tell me about, but I know it was to get your brother to finally make a move on Mark and for Mark to stop being shy and make a move back but you could’ve told me that you had planned for Jaebum to help Mark through his heat.”

Jinyoung is ready to throttle Bam until one word settles in. Heat. Jackson’s sudden high pitched gasp fills the room before he’s smacking his face as he ends up cupping it,

“Oh my god! I knew Mark took days off from his schedule but why didn’t I put two and two together that it was his heat?!”

“Jackson why didn’t you tell me!” Jinyoung gets out in anger as he’s now trying to rush to get dressed so he can stop his brother from doing anything stupid.

“I forgot!” Jackson whines.

“You know omegas tend to have their heats around the same time and Mark’s always had his heats around this time,” Bam says.

“But I was distracted with Jinyoung! I mean look at him! With his divine ass and glorious skin with that body and personality that I love so much. Plus he was smiling and so happy at finally being able to room together, how was I supposed to be thinking about anything else?!”

Jinyoung finds himself unable to be too upset with Jackson as he comes back out fully dressed but he has things that need to be taken care of first. Like separating Jaebum from Mark before his heat hits full blown.

But as they got there and Jinyoung used the spare key, they could already hear what was going down and with one whiff of the air, they could pick up on Jaebum being in rut. And Jinyoung knows better than to mess with an alpha in rut, so leading a wide eyed and covering his ears, Jackson back out the door, Jinyoung drags Bam by the collar who whined the whole way down the hall that he wanted to watch.

And that’s how the pack ended up back at their door days later and sitting in their living room with Jaebum and Mark blushing across from them as Jinyoung scolds Jaebum.

“I can’t believe you couldn’t control yourself and claimed him! You’re supposed to take him out on dates first and such before this!”

But Jaebum isn’t deterred as he has a big grin on his face. Why? Because Mark is curled up in his lap and wearing one of his hoodies. Not only that, just this morning when their heat and rut were all said and done, Mark was happy and fully enjoying snuggle time with Jaebum. They even ended up kissing sweetly as neither regretted what took place and this actually brought them super close as well as made their dreams come true as they confessed their feelings to one another now that they were more clear headed.

“I swear to God I’m going to punch that grin off your face mister, what if you had gotten Mark pregnant?!” 

But then Mark purrs at the thought as Jaebum wraps arms around Mark’s middle and Jinyoung’s anger and frustration turns into shock and mouth wide open. Yugyeom and Bam fall over in laughter onto the floor as Youngjae cackles the loudest. Jackson ends up helping Jinyoung sit back down as he pats his back.

“Trust me, Jinyoung. I’ve known Mark the longest and you don’t even have the first clue about what he’s told me right before bed.”

Jinyoung can’t take this. Not his sweet and precious Mark that he’s gotten to know. Wasn’t he just shy the other day? He’s so quiet and pure too. But you’re telling him behind closed doors he’s a naughty kitten?!

Jaebum and Mark nuzzle close and right in front of the two, they share a kiss. The others take in how they look so domestic and in love. It’s like they’ve been dating for years with the way they’re so comfortable and interacting with each other. They end up all smiling fondly for this can only mean one thing.

Mates. 

They were meant to be together from the start as they were made for the other.

“So you’re telling me that your original plan was for Mark and Jaebum to be forced to share a room together and get to know each other over time?” Jimin asks.

It’s a few months later and the pack finally debuted as Got7. Their current schedule has them teaming up with a very popular group called BTS that they’ve made fast friends with.

“Yes. It was supposed to be slow and romantic with Jaebum wooing Mark. It’s what he kept talking about since he first saw Mark. I was just trying to be a helpful brother.”

Taehyung laughs while Jungkook has tears in his eyes.

“It’s such a great love story of true mates!” 

Jhope comforts Jungkook as he ends up crying against his shoulder before Jinyoung glances over to see Jaebum and Mark being all affectionate and close as they get ready for the show to start back up after this short break.

Even though Mark didn’t get pregnant cause he in fact remembered to take his birth control, the two were still going strong and were so happy. The two even loved to recall that day as it brought them together and gave them an inseparable bond they only dreamed of having. And if Jinyoung isn’t careful, his brother is gonna end up trying to throw out Mark’s birth control when no one’s looking, especially when Mark keeps voicing how much he wants to have his kids.

“And they were roommates!” 

Jinyoung frowns as he looks to find Jackson shouting with glee and fully animated as he’s over there with the staff members while trying to tell the story. 

“Give me a second. I need to go collect my man,” Jinyoung says as he’s already heading over to stop Jackson from telling the story wrongly and full of dramatic effects. It was just like last time when they met with Jaehyun and it took weeks for Jinyoung to find out why Jaehyun kept staring at Jaebum’s dick. 

“Alright, babe, that’s enough. How bout we focus on winning today?”

Jackson perks up at this, “Ooo! Do we get a prize for winning?” 

“If you do good, you get to have your prize later,” Jinyoung winks and instantly Jackson forgets all about telling his story and is glued to Jinyoung’s side.

And though Jackson and Jinyoung’s plan didn’t go like they planned, maybe Mark had luck on his side all this time…


End file.
